Don't Take Me For Granted
by Crye of the Fallen
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko have been going out, but for a wile it's been one sided. When Kuroko finally stands up for himself and tries to break up with him, he soon becomes closer to others. Who will he end up with? YOU CAN AFFECT THE OUTCOME Kuroko x GoM
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay, this is my first Kuroko no Basket Fan Fiction, so I have my fingers crossed. Please Follow, Review and Favorite for future chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

I guess that business is slowing down here, because I get in even faster than I usually do. Handing over a fistful of coupons, I take my six drinks from a startled looking cashier, and head over to the usual table by the windows. Carefully placing my arm full of cups onto the stained plastic surface, I sigh, sliding into the seat. Staring out of the faded window, I let an expression of pleasure occupy my usually blank stance as I bring a straw to my mouth.

 _~Vanilla..~_ These milkshakes have become my daily treat after school, since Seijuro started bringing me here, but he's late today... again. He's been forgetting our dates more and more often, and frankly, despite how people call me the calm headed one, it's starting to piss me off. When I confront him after our meetings, the ones he misses, he brushes it off as over sleeping or faulty phone service. He seems to be hiding something, looking flushed if I walk into his room unannounced. At one point, when I tried to push him for the truth, he had actually hit me. Kise-kun had to pick the lock to my room to get the story. The rest of the Generation of Miracles had been outraged. Seijuro had weaseled himself out of that incident (with everyone being a little scared of the dude), barely improving his behavior.

Looking away from the window, I blink as I notice that there was an extra milkshake added to my half dozen. Noticing a flash of dark red from the corner of my eye, I glance upwards. Speak of the devil.

" _Seijuro..." I sigh, standing. This has gone on long enough._

 _He suddenly pulls me into an embrace, startling me so much, I drop my empty cup. I feel his shoulders quiver a bit, as he mumbles my name into light blue hair. My usual stoic expression fails, and my eyes widen, arms reaching out to return the hug. We stay like this for who knows how long, until he hesitantly pulls away._

" _I'm so sorry Tetsuya! I know how much of a dick I've been lately, and I hope you can forgive me for that. I promise I won't treat you like that ever again! I'm sorry for missing dates, for forgetting important events, hell, I even forgot your birthday!" He dissolves into my side, and I feel moisture on my neck, but not just from him._

"Seijuro _. That's all I needed to hear." I whisper. He looks up and frowns when he notices the tears trailing down my pale cheeks. Color floods into my face as his fingers wipe them away._

" _But... I even hit you..." he sighs._

" _And you apologized." He looks through my expression incredulously. Then, chuckling, he grabs my drinks off of the table, and takes my hand. Smiling, we walk out of the restaurant..._

At least... that SHOULD have happened. But Seijuro isn't like that...

"Seijuro..." I sigh, standing. This has gone on long enough. I watch him rub the back of his neck, preparing some excuse.

"Listen Tetsuya, I was busy and lost track of time. But I bought you another milkshake. Does that work as a peace offering-"

"We're breaking up." I say in a flat tone. I watch his eyes widen, then narrow from the sudden statement, and his playful expression has gone sour.

"What do you mean we're breaking up?! Am I not good enough for you?" I replace my blank expression with one of annoyance.

"If I had no self-respect, this would be the part when I say that it isn't you, it's me. BUT. I'm not a delusional bastard like SOMEONE, so yeah. It's because of you." His mouth twists downwards, and his eyes flash threateningly. Costumers at other tables glance over, one girl even taking pictures.

"You're just ungrateful. I buy you everything you'd want! What else am I missing here?!" I almost gag at his ignorance. Does he really think that I'm with him for the nice things?! Hell no.

"Money doesn't fuel a relationship Seijuro. Trust, love, and respect keep it going. You give none, while I have to supply enough for the both of us!" I turn to leave, but he grabs onto my shoulder turning me around.

"Did you even love me, Tetsuya? Cause it doesn't look like it." My blood boils, and I tear myself away from him.

"Yes, Seijuro. I loved you more than anything. If you told me you'd call at nine pm and didn't, I'd stay up until one am, waiting. When you had a problem, I'd let you take it out on me. When you felt jealous, I'd assure you that I was yours, forever."

Seijuro falls speachless, and before he can find words, I continue.

"But, If _**I**_ told you I'd call at nine pm and I did, you wouldn't pick up. When _**I**_ had a problem, you'd just buy me something expensive and tell me to get over it. When _**I**_ got jealous, you'd do things to multiply that feeling! Tell me... do _YOU_ love _ME_?"

The whole restaurant falls silent, and Seijuro clears his throat.

"Don't you dare take me for granted." He says simply. My mouth falls open.

"DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND A WORD I JUST SAID?! WE'RE OVER!" I scream, turning to exit. He calls out behind me.

"You'll never find someone like me!" he jeers.

"That … is … KIND OF THE POINT IN LEAVING YOU!" I yell out, letting the doors close behind me,

but not before hearing his last comment.

" _Tetsuya... do me one last favor and go kill yourself."_

* * *

 **(A/N) So yeah, Akashi is a selfish prick in my Fan Fic. Sorry to all of the fangirls that love Kuroko+Akashi. Honestly, I'm one of them. I you have any suggestions, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey, guys! I was so excited about the amount of follows and favorites I had within the first 40 hours of posting this. Just letting you know, I'm taking suggestions.**

Midorima's POV

Feeling the sudden downpour of rain, I fish out an umbrella and open it, grasping my lucky item in the nook of my arm. I walk across the busy road, shivering as a car rushed by, centimeters from me. My headphones are plugged into my ears as I listen to the daily horoscope.

" _If you didn't catch it earlier, today's lucky item is a childhood toy. It can be really old, or current as well. Both work to ward off the bad luck that might try and stall you."_

Yeah, like I ever miss the lucky item. I knew what it would be since yesterday. I had dug around in the attic to find the teddy bear I had played with as a child. Weighing down my arms are plastic grocery bags, filled with the snacks that Murisakibara had begged for. I still don't know how he eats as much as he does, and stays in shape. Stepping onto the safety of the sidewalk, not looking back into the traffic, I step towards a brick wall, leaning the bags against it. He had wanted so much from the store, and the weight of the bags had made a red ring along my wrist. Eying my car on the nearby curb, I wait a bit. Taking a small pause, and trying not to step in the growing puddles, I continue listening to the rerun of the horoscope.

" _Also, a small warning to Aquarius. Today will not be a good start to your week. And it seems this bad luck will continue into your month. I think it would be best to be as cautious as possible for the time being. For Aquarius, heart break is imminent, but you will find someone new. This person is so close to you already, you'll wonder why you didn't realize sooner. Taurus, your day..."_

Shutting off the audio, I pull the headphones out of my ears. Pushing them into one of the bags, I sigh. It's always Aquarius. I wonder what signs the other team members have...

Stopping short, I stand still, listening for what had caught my attention. I can hear footsteps... fast steps, like someone running for their life. I listen to the splashing of water under someone's shoes. Before I can look, I hear something slip to the ground on the side of the wall around the corner. For a moment, there is silence, but then all that can be heard is heavy breathing and the occasional wince. A familiar sigh rings out.

"Damn..." the voice mumbles. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walk around the corner to see a blue haired teen slumped on the pavement on his hands and knees. The shadow player moves to sit against the wall, shuts his eyes, and stays there, drenched.

"Kuroko, is something wrong?" I ask, concern filling my expression. He looks up to me, startled and confused, probably wondering how we ended up in the same place. Upon seeing me, he moves one of his hands behind his back. Looking him over, I can see that his legs are shaking, his face is slightly red and puffy, and his hair's a wet mess. He struggles not to move the hand he's hidden. Saving that question for later, I frown.

"Were you running?" I ask, partially in disbelief. It's no secret that Kuroko has zero stamina. By the end of practice, he's almost passed out in the locker room. But, he always perks up at the mention of visit to Maji Burger. Plus, it's raining. Kuroko looked flushed for a moment, before shakily giving his response.

"Uh, y-yeah. Running that's it..." He mumbles. His face is contorted into an expression of pain, but not the physical kind. My eyes narrow a bit. What happened to Kuroko's usual blank dialogue? Seeing my confused look, he quickly gathers himself, and soon, his usual placid expression.

"Yes, Midorima-kun. I was running. Though I did not expect the rain, and fell just now." As he says that, I pause. Yeah, at a closer look, tiny scratches line his left leg, and the palm of his visible hand is scraped red.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I ask. At my question, he stiffens.

"No, I'm fine." He pushes himself to his feet, and turns to go. Before he can, I reach out and grab his wrist.

"Damn!" In response to my touch, Kuroko cringes heavily, and almost falls back down. Steadying himself, he pulls his arm away from me, glaring slightly.

"I said I'm fine!" he says, teeth clenched. My eyes widen. Something is wrong here. Kuroko would never act this way. Deciding I would find out, I grab onto his other arm and pull his towards the bags.

"Kuroko, you can't fool me of all people. Come with me." I state. He moves to resist, but the pain in his wrist stops him before he can get free. Blue eyes meet green as he stares at me for a moment, before deciding to come along. Only letting my grip go to grab the groceries, I pop open the trunk, placing them inside.

"You can sit in the passenger seat, Kuroko." I offer, walking over to the driver's side of the car. Plopping down into the seat, I turn the keys, jumping at the start up roar. Shutting the door beside me, I move my foot to the gas pedal.

"Kuroko what ha-" I look over to the other side of the car, but find the seat empty. Sighing, I open the door, and step out.

"Kuroko?" I ask, waiting for his answer. A moment passes, and -

"Yes?" A voice rings out, and I almost jump out of my skin. Turning around, I see Kuroko seated in a slightly damp back seat.

"When did you get there?!" I ask breathlessly. He just shrugs, looking away.

"I was here the whole time." He states bluntly. Shaking my head, I climb back into the car, pull out of the parking space, and start down the busy road. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I hear sniffs from the back seat. It wouldn't be surprising if he had caught a cold, having been drenched in the down pour. Looking into the rear view mirror, I see Kuroko looking into his lap, face hidden by his dripping hair.

"Kuroko, are you alright?" I ask quietly. A moment of silence passes before he looks up; and when I see his face, my blood seems to boil.

Kuroko is crying...

 **(A/N) Whheeww. Okay, so I would've posted this earlier, but my computer was taken away, and I can only use it during certain times. Review your thoughts and questions, and I will answer them in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akashi's POV**

Watching the shadow player disappear through the double doors, I scoff silently.

"Why does he have to be so sensitive?" I ask to no one in particular. I turn to see almost all of the restaurant costumers looking at me, looks of varying disgust flooding their expressions. Across the room, a little girl hops down from her chair, looking to me. The first thing I notice about her is the hair, a strikingly familiar shade, with a dark blue bow in it. Her eyes, the same color, are filling up with unshed tears. She wears a little pink dress with purple hearts lining the border, and shiny black shoes. A woman, who I'm guessing is her babysitter, starts to get up from her chair.

"Nina, please come sit back down." He asks, hint of nervous bitterness in his tone. She looks about in her twenties, long brown hair falling past her pink hoodie. Blue skinny jeans stop just above black Vans. Her eyes darker than black, are narrowed with a hint of detached interest. Nina looks back, her lips pausing from their previous quivering.

"Gimmy a second." She whispers. I take a slight step back as the child marches towards me. Stopping in front of me, she looks almost straight up, trying her best to meet my eyes.

"What is your name, mister?" The tiny voice reaches my ears, and before I know it, I'm replying.

"Uh, Akashi." I mumble, just loud enough for Nina to hear. She pauses for a moment before poking my stomach.

"Well , I don tink dat was vwery nice. Your boy-fwend was vwery upset! Nobody is awowed to make my brodder sad. You should go apowogise! " She yells before teetering back to her high chair. My eyes widen as I register her high pitched voice. Her brother? Wait... you mean that's his little sister?! Looking around, I see everyone's attention on Nina, her babysitter's eyes giving way to reluctant pride. I step back, once again, and blink. Most children run to their mommy when I talk to them, if not giving me a bewildered look. Looking to the younger version of Tetsuya, I grin slightly.

Pushing my legs into motion, I take deliberate steps towards the cashier's counter, digging into my pockets. If she's anything like Tetsuya...

" _I'll have one child size vanilla milkshake."_ I whisper to the nervous cashier. Nodding, she disappears into the back for a minute or so, before coming back with a small cup. Tossing my change onto the counter, I grab the drink and walk back over to Nina.

"Have you ever had one of these before?" I ask her. Nina's expression is taken over by one of excited curiosity. Looking up to me, she tilts her head.

" What is it ?" She asks. My smile now noticeable on my face, I chuckle.

"Your brother's favorite. These are his purpose for coming here." I chuckle as I hand the drink to her babysitter and watch as she pops open the lid to look inside. Upon seeing the contents, she forces a grin and hands it to Nina.

"That's Kuroko for ya." We turn to watch Nina try it, and almost burst out laughing at her response. She puts her mouth to the straw and, after a moment's hesitation, takes a sip. Immediately, her eyes widen and she continues drinking. Almost everyone stays in amused silence as we listen to the loud slurping. Soon, the straw goes hollow, and her excitement drops.

"Awwww. It's gone." She sighs.

"Do you want more?" At my offer, her eyes seem to shine as she nod her head. With a nod of concerned permission from the woman with her, I hold Nina's hand, and guide her to the cashier. Lifting her up, so that she could reach the counter, I hand her some money, and tell her to go on.

"Uh, hi mam. Can I hab a... a..." She pauses, not sure what to call her new favorite drink. I lean down to her ear.

" _It's a milkshake."_ I whisper.

"Can I hab a miwkshape?" She asks excitedly to the cashier. The woman looks to me, and I mouth the words

" _A large size."_ Grinning, the she nods, heading back to grab another one. Resurfacing with a larger cup, she places it onto the counter. Beaming, Nina carefully hands the money before scooping up the drink. I put her back onto her feet, and watch the bow in her hair bounce around as she runs back to her table. She thrusts the drink onto the table, smiling ear to ear.

"Look! Look what I have! It's a... a..." She pauses again, trying to remember what I had said it was. She turns to see me starting to open my mouth to help. Before I can, she raises her hand to me.

"No! Stob it! I can do it." The whole restaurant chuckles as she tries to recall the name. Silence passes for a few moments before an item in my pocket vibrates. Fishing out my phone, I quickly type in my pass code and peer at the screen. The alarm for afternoon training had gone off, and I press my thumb onto the glass stopping the ring. Pushing the phone back into it's pocket. Looking back to Nina, I see her eyes brighten.

"Right! It was a nilshape right?" She asks. Shaking my head, I correct her.

"No, sorry. It's a milkshake. I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you later." I turn to go, but a tiny hand latches onto mine. Noticing the smooth softness to her grip, I turn slightly to look at her.

"Yes?" I ask. She pauses before tightning her hold.

"I don't know you vwery well, but Kuwoko says so many nice things about you. I wan to beweive all of these things, but you hab to pwomice to be nicer." She holds out her pinkie, looking to me with wide, moist eyes. Looking into them, I think of Tetsuya, and how I had talked to him earlier. I extend my own finger, and mine wraps around hers in silent promise.

"it's a pinkie promise then." I mumble. I watch as she skips back to her seat, waving at me. Smiling slightly, I wave back and start towards the door. Stepping past the double doors, I start to walk down the road, before a voice calls to me.

"Akashi." Looking back, I see the babysitter at the door.

"Yes?" I ask, once again. She crosses her arms, glancing back into the store. Following her glance, I spot Nina sitting in her chair. Content with her drink, her legs swing back and forth. My sight still on the little sister, her voice starts again.

"You might of fooled everyone else, but know that I can tell. I've seen him come home, his eyes filled with nothing but heart break. No one else can see past his blank exterior, but I can see the pain in his faint smile." My eyes widen at her claim. Tetsuya was hurt? Did I do that? I watch as she turns to join up with Nina, my mind a hazy fog.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Take Me For Granted

Chapter: 4

 **Midorima's POV**

Eyes narrowed, I inspect Kuroko's stance through the rear view mirror, fuming. His eyes, usually empty and replaced with a blank gaze, are now occupied by broken sapphires. His hand curls into a fist, wrinkling the fringe of his polo. His wet hair lies plastered to the sides of his face. Kuroko's lower lip quivers, and he bites it to keep silent. I turn my attention to the front window again, concentrating as to not bump any cars while pulling out of the tight parking space. Pulling out my phone, I send a quick text to another team member. _Kise's gunna have a fit..._

A small voice interrupts my train of thought, and I jump slightly.

"Midorima-kun, can you take me to my house now?" He asks, voice barely a whisper. The blue tone of his voice sends a pang through my chest, seeing a fellow team member in this state hurts, but I reluctantly shake my head.

"Kuroko, I can't. You're injured, and I can't leave it be-"

"I have supplies. You can do what you need to with what I have. Just take me home." I glance back to him through the mirror, startled by the lifeless tone ( more than usual ) and watch him slide to rest with his face against the window. His breath fogs up the glass, and he slides a sluggish finger across it, drawing meaningless squiggles. Sighing, I take a new route.

"Fine. Where do you live?" I ask, quietly. He Kuroko looks forward and blinks.

 **Kise's POV**

"How's this?" I ask, turning slightly, raising a hand to partially ruffle my hair, freezing in the position. I smile, showing off the white skinny jeans that someone would soon waste their money on. Of course, they insisted that he wouldn't need a shirt, but as always, I know best. I added a simple black sleeveless shirt with a low neck line, sliding silver bangles onto my wrist. And, as always, slipped on my favorite shades. I don't know why everyones always so impressed by what I come up with. Do they think I'm an idiot or something? Probably.

"Yes! That's perfect, stay there!" A voice confirms before flashing lights surround me, catching every possible angle. If I were a newbie, I would've had to cover my eyes to keep from being blinded, but now I'm fine. I mean, I still come out of it with foggy sight, but I can keep my eyes open through it. It's a couple moments before the flashing stops, and I sigh when the camera's are lowered. Without needing to look, I instantly now that there's a horde of fan-girls staring at me. Feeling generous, I turn towards them and sheepishly (not really) blow them a kiss, winking. I look away as the usual squeals reach my ears.

"Ah," I yawn, stretching my arms, "Finally, I can go home!" I reach behind one of the on set lockers and pull out my bag, reaching for a towel. It may not seem like it, but being a model is very energy consuming. Wiping my face, I fish out my phone, checking my inbox.

Spam.

Spam.

Spam.

Midorima... nah he's not important at the moment.

Spam.

Spam.

Tossing my phone back into my bag, I turn to leave, but the text tone goes off again. Rolling my eyes, I reach for the phone again, scowling at the ID. Midorima. Passing the lock screen, I accept.

 _ **Yes, what do you want now?**_

 _ **Sorry to bother you. Are you working?**_

 _ **Nah, I just finished, why?**_

 _ **It's something about Kurok-**_

 _ **OHMYGOSHWHAT'SWRONGWITHMY KUROKOCHIIIIIIIII!?**_

 _ **WHERE IS HE,**_

 _ **HOW IS HE,**_

 _ **IS SOMETHING WRONG?**_

 _ **Calm the fuck down! *huff* He's not dead or anything. But I do need you to come to his house. Some thing's up. Do you know where he lives?**_

 _ **OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE HE LIVES! I mean... yeah, I've seen him around...**_

 _ **Kay then, I'll see you soon.**_

 _ **Yup.**_

Turning the phone off, I throw my bag over my shoulder, hurrying out.

"Wait Kise-kun! You're still wearing the clothes!" Someone yells from behind me.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll buy them!" I shout back, practically sprinting to my limo. Before I can reach it, a croud of girls blocks my path.

" Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph?"

"Me first!"

"No, Me!" The girls argue amongst themselves, and I sigh. Pulling off the sunglasses, rolling my eyes at the nosebleeds present, I smirk.

"Well let's have a contest. Does anyone have a sharpie?" I ask, blinking as someone in the front hands me one calmly. Looking to the rest of them, I see they've gone quiet, waiting to hear of the contest. Pulling the cap off of the marker, I quickly scribble my name on the side of the glasses. Looking up, and handing back the marker, I huff.

"Okay, now everyone go stand a couple feet behind the limo." They don't ask questions, and rush to their place.

"Alright then. The one who catches this get to keep it. No roughhousing, kay?" All of them nod, eagerly. I quickly open the door, throw my stuff inside, and get in. I tell the driver to drive as soon as I throw the glasses, and he nods, amused. Popping out of the sky light, I countdown from three and throw them to the horde, immediately dropping back down into the limo.

 _Don't worry Kurokochii, I don't know what this is about, but I'll be there to help out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kuroko's POV**_

I flinch, hissing silently at the pain, as Midorima pulls the bandage tight, pinning it down.

"Ouch" I say blankly. Just because I look stoic most of the time, doesn't mean I don't have emotions. I just don't like showing them. It never ends well. I think back to the drive home and internally curse myself. Midorima had seen my slip up. He had seen me cry. Damn it...

"Kuroko. What happen-"

"KUROKOCHIIIIIIII!" I jump as a voice yells outside of my door. Midorima, sighs into his hands, straightens out his glasses, and stands up. He heads to the door, and I wince as Kise continues to yell.

 **Kise's POV**

Practically jumping out of the car, I throw a fifty to the driver and he drives away. I look up to the small building and sigh. The house is far from in good condition. The windows are cracked, the light blue paint is chipping away, revealing the blackened wood that stand as walls. Looking around, I gasp internally. Why would Kurokochii live here? This neighborhood is the most dangerous place near our school! Many crimes occur and people can get jumped near here, and the idea of my dear Kurokochii getting caught in it...

"KUROKOCHIIIIII!" I yell knocking on the small door.

" _KUROKOCHIIIII! I"M HERE NOW! CAN I COME IN?"_ I lean against the door, listening for a soft voice to respond, but instead, I fall flat on my face. Someone had opened the door while I was still leaning against the door. Groaning softly, I turn onto my back. Looking up, I see the glint in his glasses, and glare.

"Why did you open the d- never mind where is Kurokochii?" I ask impatiently, pushing myself off of the floor.

"I'm right here." A bland voice states. I turn, and there he is, about six inches away from my face.

"Ohmigosh! When did you get there?" I ask, trying to coax the air back into my lungs. His head tilts and he shrugs.

"I've been here the whole time," He says. Looking around, my eyes widen. I've never been inside Kuroko's house, just around it. The décor was very dull, and I wonder when the furniture was even bought. The couch is a pale gray color, and looks very well used. The same can be said about the two arm chairs that line the wall. The walls themselves aren't painted, just left as their original white, and small pictures cover them. This seems to be the only room in the house, except for what looks like a small kitchen and bathroom off to the side. Where does he sleep? Kuroko notices my gaze sweeping around, and he clears his throat. Turning to Midorima, he blinks. "What is he doing here?" Kuroko asks. I look to him also, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, what am I doing here? You just called and said you needed me here."

 **Kuroko's POV**

"Yeah, Midorima-kun. What did you need from him?" I ask again. Midorima pushes his hair back and sighs. He seems to search my expression for a moment and I hide my emotions behind the cold mask. The corners of his mouth turn down and he moves towards Kise.

"Let's go Kise-kun. I wanted to show you something." Midorima says tightly. Kise moves to object, before pausing. A moment passes, and he nods, following him out. Before the door closes, Midorima pokes his head back in.

"Oh, and remember not to strain your wrist too much. I'll let coach know that you won't be able to play for a while." When he closes the door, I hear Kise yell.

" _What? Kurokochii's wrist? He's hurt?! OH NOOOO MY KUROKOCHIIIIIIII!"_ I listen as he's dragged away by Midorima. Shaking my head as the noisy duo heads away, I move across the room and enter what barely counts as a kitchen. Placing a hand on my stomach, coaxing away the grumbling, I look around. The room is nearly empty. There is a counter, where a microwave, toaster, and coffee maker sit. Off to the side, there is a sink that only works when it feels like it. There is no fridge, just a large cabinet above the microwave. I really have no use for those so called refrigerators. They just make the electricity bill higher. I reach up and carefully open the cabinet, the tiny ray of hope failing. Nothing... again.

Scowling, I turn and head to the bathroom. Almost tripping over the uneven flooring, I push the door open and step inside. Not even bothering to close it, I sit on the covered toilet seat. Turning my attention to the small drawer, I pause. I can't. I can't. No. No. No. No... uggghh! In a second, I'm back on my feet and have yanked it open. Staring down into the drawer, my breath hitches. The glint of sharp metal greets my bewildered gaze, almost inviting me to a blissful oblivion. I almost reach for it, but a memory pops up in my mind. Right, we had just finished basketball practice. I had felt their stares as I changed my shirt. Their stares directed at the thin, red gashes lining my thin abdomen. Before they could ask, I had simply glanced to them with the signature blankness and had given the best excuse available. That I had been attacked by a stray cat. Simple enough, cats hate me. But dogs, hah, I love dogs. The feeling's mutual.

Shaking my head, I slam the draw closed and rush out of the bathroom, throwing the door shut behind me. Clenching my fist, I pull a blanket over to the couch and plop down, cuddling the cloth, as if it was someone very dear to me.

With Akashi, cuddling was out of the question, but it's almost as important to me as breathing. I may not look like it, but the best thing for me is having a warm arm to burrow underneath. But that doesn't matter... at least, not to anyone else. Holding my wrist close, I sigh. Fractured, as Midorima had diagnosed. Whooo. Yay. Passing the ball will be much more fun now. With the force I use to pass the ball, it's a wonder that this is the first injury of mine. Dismissing the thought, I pause. I wonder why Midorima called Kise?

 **Kise's POV**

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Kurokochii...

Aarrrrrgggghhhhhh! I wanna see Kurokochii!

"Mido-" I start to call out to him, and he turns around, cutting me off.

"Listen. Some thing is going on."


	6. END OF COMMON ROUTE

_**PLEASE READ! CRUCIAL FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**_

 _ **Okay Guys, sorry. This isn't a normal chapter. ;)**_

* * *

 **I need an opinion. Lots of readers have been reviewing with their opinion for who should be with Kuroko-sempai. WELL. I thought I'd hold a vote for what should happen. I personally have a million favorite pairings, and I annoy my classmates at school about them, heh. I decided to ask you guys what should happen next. After all, you won't read what you DIDN'T want to happen, right? So let's see.**

* * *

 **From now on, each chapter will focus on the 'friendship' between Kuroko and a specific character.**

 **Each chapter will be a different character (doesn't have to be male...).**

 **The next chapters WILL BE LONGER.**

* * *

 **At the end of the story, I'll write the GOOD and BAD end for who YOU GUYS liked the best.**

 **Eventually I'll do everyone's endings, but I'll do the best one first.**

 _ **JUST REQUEST A CHARACTER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL DEFINETLY DO IT!**_

* * *

 **For this time, I'll hold a vote.**

 **Who should the next chapter focus on?**

* * *

 _ **Kise ?  
**_

 _ **Midorima ?  
**_

 _ **Akashi ?**_

* * *

 _ **YOUR CHOICE. REVIEW or PM me your decision ASAP so I can write the next chapter!**_

 **HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	7. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 1

**(A/N) I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Here, have some cookies as an apology.**

 **Murasakibara:** They better not be my cookies!

 **Me:** I'm not promising anything...

 **Murasakibara:** They are mine, aren't they?

 **Kuroko:** Hello.

 **All:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Jesus Christ Kuroko!

* * *

 **Kise vs Akashi Route**

 **PART : 1**

 **Kuroko's POV**

Why am I here again? Looking around at the bland surroundings, I wince. The gray walls seem to close in, but I don't think they are, it just seems like it... or maybe they are. I don't know. I don't think I'll ever get an answer to that.

 **"** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **!** **Are you there?! You better not give me any trouble tonight!"** the harsh voice rings out, and I spin around, tense, to find the same emptiness there. Frowning, I back up against the wall closest to me, squeezing my eyes shut. _LET ME WAKE UP._ I take a deep breath, pinching my cheeks. _LET ME WAKE UP._

 **"** **Why would you want to wake up?"** A bone chilling tone enters my ear, and I lurch forward, but get caught before my back leaves the rough surface.

 **"** **I gave you everything! A house to sleep in, clothes, and food too. How dare you be** **so ungrateful! You've** **turned out to be too much like your father, and look where THAT got him."** My face burning, I slam my stronger hand behind me and push away. _LET ME WAKE UP, LET ME WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE-_

" _Are you there?"_ A frail voice attracts my attention to the only object in the room. Turning,I peer into the dull reflection. The mirror holds a warped copy of a young child, and I almost turn away. Her faded blue hair is covered by scarlet splotches, and her eyes are a sightless gray. Her tiny, bruised frame shakes, and in hersmall hands, she holds a torn picture. I can make out some people in the photo, but when I try to focus on the details, the image goes blurry.

" _Don't worry. You'll be alright. We'll be fine."_ She mirrors my sad smile. We both reach out our hand, but before our fingers touch, the ground shakes. Looking down, spiderweb cracks spread across the surface of the floor. Stumbling back, my heart drops as I step into nothing. I look up, and the child's face mimics the pure fear I feel. Time seems to go by in slow motion as I watch the dirty mirror shatter, my horrified expression reflected back to me in countless pieces.

" _Don't worry. You'll be alright. We'll be fine."_ I hear myself whisper.

 **"** **You're too soft. Just like your father."** Her face grows smaller as I plummet downwards into darkness. I pull my gaze away, half smiling.

 **"** **Better than being like you."** I close my eyes. _I'M LEAVING NOW. GOOD BYE._

The morning light fills the broken room, and I squint at the shade. Mind clearing up from the nap, I let my eyes adjust before glancingto the incenseburning out in the corner.

"Hi, Dad."

* * *

 **Kise's POV**

Pulling the door to the restaurant, I move to step inside, but I see someone heading the opposite way. Moving to the side, I hold the door open while a child and a woman exit. The woman doesn't say anything, but the girl stops. She looks to me, and a familiar sensation runs loose. Her glittering blue eyes hold the same emotion as her large smile, tufts of blue hair falling out of it's band.

"Thank you, mister!" She slurs excitedly, grasping a cup in her small hands. I smile in return and wave as she skips away. She looks a lot like Kurokochii... and speaking of that particular shadow...

I think back to what Midorima had said:

" _Listen. Something is going on." He says tightly. I blink in suprise at the changed subject, and frown._

" _What do you mean?" I ask. I watch as he pushes up his glasses, and looks to me. His expression is not a joking one. Sensing the rise of tension, I shuffle my feet._

" _Something is wrong with Kuroko. Did you see the inside of his house? It doesn't look like he's doing too well." He guesses. My eyes widen as I think back to the house. It just seemed like he hadn't cleaned in a while. Midorima catches my dense expression and sighs._

" _Have you not noticed how skinny he's gotten?"_

" _Well, Kurokochii is Kurokochii. He has always been small for his age, right?" I ask. Midorima shakes his head._

" _Do you know how much he weighs?" He questions. Thinking back to the physicals we had to take before we could join the team, a number comes to mind._

" _Well in the beginning of the year, didn't he weigh 136 pounds?" I answer uncertainly. He shakes his head again._

" _No, it was 1_ _ **2**_ _6 pounds. But I overheard his most recent one, and it came up to between 85 and 95 pounds." My jaw drops when I hear the number. Oh my god, I'm hitting 170, and he's below 100? I smile grimly._

" _Do you think he's even trying to eat... I think we should bring in Murasakibara. If anyone can fatten Kuroko up, he can."_

I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure some vanilla can fix it... at least a little bit.

* * *

 **Murasakibara's POV**

Rinsing my salt covered hands off in the sink, I eye the empty bag of chips. Uuugggghhh... when is Midorima gunna get here. He promised me snacks...

Almost as if on cue, I hear the jingling of keys in the door. Not even bothering to dry my hands, I turn off the water and turn to see him push open the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Something came up." I open my mouth to complain, but notice the air around him is tense. He looks to me.

"Hey, you think you could do me a favor? Don't worry, it's not anything that will tire you out." He asks. I blink in confusion. Midorima is asking ME for a favor? What is this? A joke? I examine his expression with narrowed eyes, and sigh.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously. Midorima passes some bags to me, the promised snacks, and shrugs.

"It's about Kuroko. Have you noticed anything strange about him lately?" He questions. Once again, I'm left confused.

"Kuroko? I can't say I've noticed anything, except that he just LOVES to fucking pop up out of nowhere. But other than that, I haven't ." Midorima sighs.

"Long story short, at the moment, he's very underweight, and I need you to try and get him to eat more." My eyes widen.

"You mean he's not eating?"

"Well, I don't know if he's trying to or not, but I was just over there, and it doesn't look like he's doing very well." Shifting the bag in my hand, I look into it's contents. I bet Kuroko hasn't tried any of these before...

"Fine, but you owe me more snacks afterwards."

"Understandable."

* * *

``````VOTE``````

 **OKAY!**

 **TIME TO CHOOSE!**

 **WHICH GROUP GETS TO KUROKO-SEMPAI'S HOUSE FIRST?**

 **MIDORIMA AND MURASAKIBARA**

 **OR**

 **KISE AND A MILKSHAKE?  
**

 **PUT A NUMBER 1 NEXT TO YOUR VOTE!**


	8. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 2

**(A/N) Thanks so much for sending your votes in! I had such a hard time choosing a path, but you guys decided on... KISE AND DA MILKSHAKE**

Don't Take Me for Granted

Kise vs Akashi Route

Part – 2

 **Kise's POV**

The rain is warmer now that the sun is out, the clouds having decided that anywhere is better than here. It has slowed to a mere drizzle, far calmer than before. My hand feels a little numb from carrying the frosty vanilla treat, but I pay no mind. Kurokochii... I wonder why he doesn't say anything... well he was never one to share his personal feelings. Yeah, he loves to pop out of nowhere and say things in a pretty blunt manner, but he never talks about himself. A blinking light distracts me from my thoughts, and I look to the side to see a big sign. Heh, a candy store. I haven't been in one of these in a while. While it's a little more fancy than a corner store, it's still candy. I move to walk by, but somehow, my feet end up trailing through the shop's door. A pleasant bell greets me, and I see a head pop up from behind the counter.

"Hello, are you looking for anything in particular?" the lady asks. She's pretty average in hight, with chocolate colored hair and eyes, and wearing a white apron with the store name printed on it. Looking around, I take note of the store. The walls are a light cream color and the floor tiles are a dark cinnamon. Little shelves line the walls, filled with treats. Turning back to the woman, I smile.

"Pretty much anything vanilla flavored." She blinks at the request and tilts her head.

"For yourself?" She asks. Shaking my head, I sigh.

"No, it's a gift." I reply and she smiles knowingly.

"Vanilla is a very romantic scent..." I hear her mumble while looking through a catalog. A certain item grabbing her attention, she looks up, eyes glittering. I lean back a little, at her sudden change in demeanor.

"I know the perfect thing. Give me a second?" She asks and turns to walk down the edge of the store. While waiting, I prod the fluffy pen at the desk, entertained by watching tiny pieces of floof drift onto the counter. This goes on for a little while before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Is that fun?" I look up, and the store woman is back to standing behind the desk. Moving away from the pen, I rub the back of my head.

"Sorry, I got distracted by the floof." I say quickly. Her expression lightens.

"Floof? Is that even a word?" She quips. Shrugging my shoulders, I look at what she had brought, eyes widening. What is this?! It's a gift basket, filled with exactly what I need... but the wrapping... has... hearts on it.

"It's for your girlfriend, right?" She asks confidently. Looking to her, I shake my head furiously.

"N-No, uh h-he's not-" I stammer over my choice of words for some reason, confused as to why my mind is so jumbled by this.

"Ooooooohhhhh. So it's for your boyfriend~" She giggles behind her hand at my flushed expression. She moves to ask something else, when my pocket vibrates. Slightly startled, I fish it out and look at the ID. My expression must have shown something, because the woman grins, mumbling something about, speak of the devil. Accepting the call I sigh.

"Kuroko? Hey, do you need something?" I ask, shocked that he would call me. He never does. I think I annoy him sometimes.

"Hello, Kise-kun. I was wondering if you could come over to my house soon. I'd like to talk to you, if that's alright." His voice is the same bland tone, but it doesn't sound like he's very calm. More like anxious, or something. Frowning, I reply.

"Of course, I'll come over in a second, I'm just buying... something." I hear a sigh on the other side.

"Something? Just don't do anything dumb, as Midorima says." He says before hanging up. Rolling my eyes at the thought of the green haired team mate, I look back to the store woman.

"Sorry about that. My... friend is not doing too well." I apologize, and she dismisses it with the wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. Now, is this item okay with you?" I look back to the lovey-dovey wrapping and nod. I'll just take out the sweets and put them in a different bag... yeah that'll work.

"Yeah, this is fine, thanks." I confirm. She grins and rings up the candy as I pull out the money from my wallet and hand it to her. Pushing the receipt into my back pocket, I grab the basket from her.

"Thanks for shopping here! And good luck with youknowwho~" I hear her call out as I exit the store. Clearing my throat, I rub my face, trying to relieve the heat. I sigh in relief as I step into the mist outside and head towards Kurokochii's house.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

Hanging up, I toss my battered cell phone onto the cushion beside me. Why, out of all people, have I decided to call _him_? Gnawing on my lower lip in thought, I look around. It looks disgusting in here. I really didn't like letting Midorima in with the house like this, but I had no choice, right. But then Kise-kun showed up. And he had chosen THAT time to finally be aware of his surroundings. Sighing, I get up and head to the kitchen and grab the broom. Well, now is as good a time as ever to finally clean up around here. I'm still tired, and my muscles protest, but it's a nice change of pace. Dragging the broom across the floor, My eyes widen at the amount of dust that accumulates. Jeez. I didn't think it was THIS dirty... oh well.

I make my way across the living room, taking care not to stress my wrist. When all is said and done, I have created several little mounds of dirt. I decide to take a break from the broom and head back to the kitchen. I grab a rag from the counter and turn the sink on. By some miracle, the water turns on, and I wet the rag. I walk to the small dresser in the corner of the room and kneel down. Looking to the dust photo and the burned out candle, I frown.

"Sorry I haven't been keeping up with you." With this, I wipe down the picture and the dresser, tossing the rag into the trash. Opening the first drawer, I take out another candle and replace the old, melted one. Lighting it, I smile and stand. Soon after this I've swept up all of the dust and stand in the living room with a bucket of water and the mop.

"Well, this is the last thing I'll have to do." I mumble as I look to the changed room. Forgetting the injury to my wrist, I shift the bucket to my other hand and reach for the cleaner liquid. As I grab it, a sharp pain runs down my arm, and I drop the bucket, a couple choice words leaving my mouth. I wince as I feel water soaking into my socks. At this time, the front door swings open quickly, and someone steps in and yells.

"Kurokochii! I'm so glad to see you again!" Startled, I take a step back, and slip on the spilled bucket water. I see a flash of yellow, and before I know it, my (uninjured) wrist is grabbed, holding me up. I open my eyes and find golden ones staring back at me.

"Are you alright?"


	9. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 3

**(A/N) Okay! This is the fastest update yet! I sat down and didn't get back up until I had two chapters done!**

Don't Take Me for Granted

Kise vs Akashi Route

Part 3

 **Kise's POV**

Approaching the door, I listen to see if anyone's home. As you know, I'm not a very... patient person.

"Kurokochii! I'm so glad to see you again!" I burst into the room, scanning for Kuroko. My gaze lands on familiar blue hair, but my grin falters. His expression is one of surprise, and he steps back. Eying the water on the floor, I look back up to him as he slips on the soapy substance. Before I could even realize I moved, I feel my hand wrap around a small wrist.

"Are you alright?" I ask, exasperatedly. Kurokochii's blinks at the sudden action but nods, he's fine. I steady him, and lead him out of the suds, towards the couch. The skin on Kurokochii's arm is really smooth, and he has very small hands. How does he get by with those monster passes of his? I think back to the store woman and my face flushes again.

"Um, Kise-kun. You can let go now." His voice brings me out of my thoughts and I jump, realizing I'm still holding onto his wrist. Letting go, I run my hand through my hair.

"S-Sorry about that. Just making sure, right?" Kurokochii looks at me with a slightly different expression.

"Is Kise-kun alright?" The back of his hand presses against my forehead.

"Are you getting sick? Your face is warm." He asks bluntly. Shaking my head, and growing warmer from his touch, I laugh.

"No, I'm fine. But more importantly, why is your floor a swimming pool?" I kid, glancing to the mess across the room. Kurokochii sighs, rubbing his face.

"I was cleaning, Kise-kun. I was about to mop, and I dropped the bucket." As he says this his hand moves to rub his other wrist, and I notice the bandaging.

"What did you do to your wrist?" I ask, concerned. He said he was cleaning, and I look around and notice the apparent difference. A warm scent catches my attention, and I look to the corner of the room where a candle burns.

"Oh, I was running outside, and it started raining. I tripped and Midorima was there. He bandaged it for me." He replies, before pausing.

"Why do I smell vanilla?" He asks softly. Looking back to him, I remember.

"Oh yeah! I brought something!" Now really excited, I bound across the room and grab the plastic bag and cup from beside the door. Kurokochii's expression hold both confusion and faint curiosity. He instantly recognizes the cup and his eyes seem to glow at the sight. Laughing, I hand it over and watch as he mumbles a quick thanks before plopping down on the couch. He immediately starts to empty the cup, and I wonder how he doesn't get sick from this. I must have been staring, because he stops and looks up to me.

"Something wrong?" He asks. I quickly shake my head and hold up the bag.

"Nah, I just brought something else as well." At this, he blinks and turns his attention to the bag, sniffing lightly.

"Vanilla?" he guesses. I can't help but chuckle as the familiar scent fully captivates him.

"Yes, it's vanilla. Wanna see what's in here?" I ask, and I already know his answer by the curious longing in his eyes. Sitting down beside him, I look into the bag and grin. I hand it to him.

"Here you go, why don't you open it?" I offer. He looks at me suspiciously before untying the plastic handles. He then peers into the bag, and his eyes widen. His big eyes look up.

"This is for me?" He asks, the excitement in his eyes betraying his bland facial expression.

"Yup. All for you." I confirm. He looks down into the bag again, and pulls some out, putting them in categories in the space between us. Soon, the bag's contents is all over the couch, and organized. Kurokochii looks down to the piles and blinks, grabbing a vanilla taffy.

"I've never tried any of these, so you try it first." He says in his usual monotone way. He hands it to me, and I open the paper, pulling out the stretchy candy. I pull a piece off of it and tentatively put it in my mouth.

"Is it any good?" Kurokochii asks. I can immediately taste the vanilla, and I can tell why he likes it so much. Trust me, I could go on and on about how this candy tastes, but for the sake of your health, I'll pass.

"Yup. It's good. VERY good." I hand him the remaining piece, and he puts it in his mouth. A small smile, one I only see at Maji Burger, creeps onto his face as he chews on the taffy. The scent of vanilla wafts throughout the room, and I hear a faint rumbling. We both pause.

"Kuroko, are you hungry?" I ask, thinking back to what Midorima had guessed. He tenses before waving the thought away with his hand.

"No, I'm not hungry. My stomach is just not used to sweets. Give me a minute." With this. He stands up and walks over to his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Now stuck in silence, I sigh, looking over to the puddle on the floor. I should clean that for him. Yeah, that would be nice.

Standing, I walk over to the kitchen, trying not to trip. I look around the small room and blink. Where is the fridge? Does he not have one. Curious, I walk over to the cabinets and open one. It's totally empty. Opening the next one, I see the same thing. I go around to all of the other ones. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, and more nothing. What, does he eat out all of the time?

I hear the bathroom door open again, and I quickly close the cabinet and grab the mop. I walk out to meet him, and smile.

"I thought I'd help out. You know, with your cleaning quest." He nods after a moment and returns to the couch, gnawing on some other treat. I bring the mop across the floor, trying to soak up the water when his soft voice rings out again.

"You saw, didn't you?"

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay! Time to vote. How should Kise reply?**

 **A) Yeah**

 **B) No**

 **C) What are you talking about? Saw what? (Change subject)**

 **D) No answer**


	10. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 4

**(A/N) OHMIGOSH I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! I HAVE LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING FOR SOOOOOO LONG! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEH~**

 **ANYWAY, YOU GUYS DECIDED THAT HE SHOULD TELL THE TRUTH ( GOOD FOR YOU)**

Don't Take Me for Granted

Kise vs Akashi Route

Part: 4

 **Kise's POV**

His eyes are completely void of any joking intent as he stands there, shifting his weight. I don't process what he asks, as I blink, surprised by his expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, my tone not at it's strongest. Kuroko lets out a shaky puff of air before saying it a second time.

"You saw, didn't you?" He asks, shaking slightly. My heart drops as I take in his question. He knows. He knows I went and looked when he wasn't around. My eyes trail to my shoes, suddenly finding that the design is very interesting at the moment. Do I tell him the truth? Do I change the subject. Wait, what if he's not even talking about the kitchen? What if he's talking about something else? While in this uncomfortable silence, I resume mopping up the water. Looking up, I almost accept this as a possibility, before noticing how Kurokochii keeps glancing to the kitchen. He takes a step forward, expression softening somewhat.

"Kise-"

"Yes. I saw, and I'm sorry." I force, looking to the candies spread out on the couch. The metallic wrappers look less shiny, the color now seeming dull. I had meant to simply help him clean up the spilled bucket water, but I had gone ahead and poked around his house. It isn't my business, but I, being _that_ guy, had messed up. I wait a few moments before looking up, confused by the punctuated silence. His expression is unreadable, multiple emotions coming and going, his eyes indecisive about which feeling to show. His mouth moves slightly, as if he wants to say something, but can't choose what to say.

"Look, I really didn't mean to snoop around I was just trying to help by cleaning the spilled water, but you know me, I got too curious, plus, you look like you haven't been eating much, so I was worried that you didn't have anything to eat, but I really didn't mean to snoop, I just-" I blanch off, not exactly sure how to continue.

"Snooped?" Kuroko offers. After a hesitant moment, I nod. Well, I guess that explains that. And, of course, I just HAD to go off rambling. Another deafening silence comes to pass, and I wring my hands. My mouth goes dry as he clears his throat.

"Well," He starts hesitantly. " At least you are being honest." Looking away, he crosses his arms. At his words, I can feel the almost tangible pressure lift off of me. He forgives me? Well, Kuroko has never been one to hold grudges... unless someone prevents him from accessing his adored milkshake. But I haven't done that, AND I brought him some vanilla candies. Soon he glances back and catches my overly grateful expression and smiles.

"What, Kise-kun? Did you think I was going to yell or something?" He asks, curiously. I open my mouth to reply, when once again, the front door swings open. Looking towards the entrance, I blink as the two team members walk in.

"Hello Midorima, hello Murisakibara. Is there something you need?" Kuroko asks stiffly, but politely. They pause as the tone reaches them, but resume.

"Did we interrupt something?" Murisakibara questions teasingly. Rolling my eyes, I let out a big puff of air.

"Yeah, you did. As you can see, we are on a mission." I quip. Green and purple gazes watch me in confusion.

"...mission?" Midorima questions.

"Yes. We are on a mission to figure out which vanilla candy is the best!" I half scream with excitement. At this, Kuroko blinks and walks back to the couch, fitting himself around the wrapped goods. As he opens another treat, Murasakibara chuckles.

"See, I told you. Everyone likes sweets. Even Kuroko." But Kuroko's not listening, being to consumed in the task of choosing the best treat out of the bunch. Midorima interrupts the daydream, pushing the pair of glasses up his nose.

"So we came over to see if you wanted to go out to eat at Maji Burger today. Do you think you can come?" He asks. I look to the phantom player.

"Hey Kuroko, wanna head to Maji Burger with us?" I ask. He quickly looks up, looking ready to decline. But before he does, I raise my voice.

"So Mido-chii, who will be paying?" I question. He rolls his eyes and answers.

"I will be paying. But not for anything extra." I smile mischievously.

"Aaaaannnndddd... how much do the giant milkshakes cost again?"

" About 346 yen. Why?" I smirk as I open my wallet, looking in.

"Heeeyyyy. What do you know, Kuroko? I've got 692 yen in here..." I turn to offer to pay, but stop when I see him missing from the couch.

"Where is Kurokochii?" I ask, surprised.

I'm right here." I let out a childish yelp as I see the bluenette standing right by the door.

"When did you get there?" I ask breathlessly. He only gives a half smirk.

"I was here the whole time."

 **TIME TO CHOOSE:**

 **WHEN THEY REACH THE RESTERAUNT, WHO SHOULD KUROKOCHII SIT WITH?**

 **A) MIDORIMA**

 **B) KISE**

 **C) MURASAKIBARA**


	11. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 5

**(A/N) I must thank you guys for dealing with the laziest writer of my generation. I seriously need to stop being so lax with my writing.**

 **A HUGE THANKS TO** Alex863 **FOR YELLING AT ME WHENEVER I TAKE TOO LONG!**

 **ANYWAY,**

 **you guys voted, and I delivered:**

 **Kuroko's POV**

My fingers slightly numb from holding the cold drinks, and my wrist aching a bit, I thank the cashier again and turn around. Out of habit, my body heads to the one spot where I usually sit. Thankfully, Kise and Murisakibara have chosen this particular spot. I would've looked like a fool otherwise. My mind closes in on the table. The seat was made of one long table, with two seats on each side. Kise sits on one side, leaning against the window, while Murisakibara sits across from him. His hand was rummaging through one of the many bags of chips by his side. Kise seems to be trying to get some from him, and failing spectacularly. As I draw closer, I wonder; who should I sit next to? I pause, and the two look towards me. Feeling there gazes on me, I just randomly pick a side, and end up next to Midorima. Leaning back in my seat slightly, I set the drinks down on the surface in front of me. I look to Kise, his frown is evident, and sigh. Here comes the whining, I should have sat with him.

"Awwwww, Murichii, why does Kurokochii get to sit next to _you?_ I want to sit next to him~" He pouts. Murisakibara simply shrugs, looking to me. I still keep my line of sight on Kise-kun, feeling a bit guilty for not sitting with him.

"Well, if Kuroko wants to sit over here, than he can. It's not my choice-"

* * *

 **Murisakibara's POV**

"Awwwww, Murichii, why does Kuroko get to sit next to _you?_ I want to sit next to him~" Kise pouts. I just shrug, looking to the boy in question. His gaze is set on Kise, with a touch of... annoyance? No, guilt maybe? I dunno. Leaning back, I shut my eyes for a moment.

"Well, if Kuroko wants to sit over here, than he can. It's not my choice-" I open my eyes and find that the space next to me had grown cold. Looking, I see that Kuroko isn't there anymore. Where did he go? I call out for him in the restaurant.

"Kuroko-" Before I even get his full name out, a bland voice answers.

"Yes?" I turn back to the table to find him sitting next to Kise. Both of us just as startled as the other.

"Gah, when did you get there?" I ask exasperatedly. He just shrugs and grabs one of his milkshakes.

"I was here the whole time." He states, even though we all knew he wasn't. This doesn't seem to affect Kise at all, who seems so happy, he could burst through the ceiling. I look away and out of the window, trying to tune out Kise's overjoyed blabber. I'm just starting to count the clouds as someone takes the seat next to me.

"What did I miss?" A calm and collected voice quips. I turn to see Midorima settling into the chair next to me. He glances towards the other side of the table, watching Kise obsess over Kuroko like a child's favourite teddy bear.

"Not much, by the looks of it." He sighs pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. Sometimes I wonder if he needs to get his glasses tightened. The next minutes pass by with nothing really happening. Kise continues to praise a flushed Kuroko, and Midorima, along with Murisakibara, finish eating their burgers. Afterwards, Midorima bites his lip for a second before speaking.

"Are you not going to order anything to eat, Kuroko?" He asks, slightly cautious and very observant. He notices the flash of emotions in the other teen's eyes before they resume the usual dull expression. He could have been imagining things, but he swears he hears a growl emanating from his stomach. Kuroko's hand softly grips the corner of the table, and he clears his throat.

"No, I had already eaten something earlier, when I came with Seijuro." he answers, his gaze settling on the ground, finding an interesting crack in the floor to look at. The other boys share a look of disbelief.

* * *

 **Akashi's POV**

Where is he? Where could he have possibly gone? I turn the corner, my eyes scanning the surrounding area for bright blue hair. Sure, five hours have passed and it was slowly getting dark, but why was he so hard to find? I don't even know where the boy lives! How could I not know that? I should know that. Dating someone for a year and a half usually means you know at least the area where they live. _Another thing you failed at. Why didn't you invite me over, or at least tell me your address? Ughh..._

"Where could he be?" I ask myself, looking down the street at the restaurant Kuroko had fled from hours before. Through the window, I could see a shock of yellow hair, accompanied by three others.

"By any chance, could he be..."

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

"No, I had already eaten something earlier, when I came with Seijuro." I answer, my gaze settling on the ground, finding an interesting indent in the floor to look at. I'm sure they don't believe me, but it's half true. I had come with Seijuro to get something to eat, before it all hit the fan. I look up to see their gazes hardening, some upset, and some disgusted.

"Listen Kurokochii, about him. I don't think you should stay with him. It's obvious he doesn't care for you." Kise-kun rushes, fearing to hurt my feelings. In response, I just give a microscopic smile.

"Yes, Kise-kun. You're right, and I have already broken up with him." I state, seeing the tenseness leave their faces.

"Okay. Good. But... how did it go? I know how he can be." Kise-kun asks. I flinch a little bit, which did not go unnoticed by Midorima. My plain expression threatens to crack, and my emotions lay scrambled behind my blank eyes. My words get caught in my throat, and I clear my throat once more. The memory of earlier today resurfaces, and I shake my head. Did he have to say that? Did he mean it?

"He didn't like it very much. I tried to reason with him, but he only told me to 'not take him for granted'. Can he get any more delusional?" I roll my eyes slightly. Kise-kun seems to want to say something, but I sigh.

"...Can we just go? I still need to... finish cleaning the house. The floor is still drenched." I ask, looking away and gathering the left over milkshakes in my arms. The others share a look of understanding and move to stand up. I gather my things and move to the door, my friends following

behind. Taking in a deep breath, I push the door open, slightly rushing out of the restaurant. I take a couple blind strides... and run right into someone. The impact surprised me, and I start falling backwards, almost falling if it weren't for the arm that caught me around the waist. A moment passes before I open my eyes to look at the person who had caught me.

"Thank yo-" The gratitude gets stuck in my throat, and my stomach churns. There is no mistaking the shock of red hair that looms over me. Seijuro.

"You alright?" He asks in a bored tone, not bothering to remove his arm. Eyes narrowing, I try to move back, but am restrained.

"Let me go. Right. Now." I spit in his face. His plain expression goes sour and he scoffs.

"What. If. I. Say. No?" I try to pull myself away again, but he just pulls me back. The only difference, is now I'm facing the three guys who had accompanied me to Maji Burger. I take in a breath to call out to one of them for help. But who?

 **Voting Time**

 **A) Kise-kun**

 **B) Midorima**

 **C) Murisakibara**

 **PLEASE READ BELOW;**

 **###As a side note/competition, at the end of the route, whoever has posted the most reviews will get to choose whether you guys get the good or bad ending first~ ###**


	12. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 6

**(A/ N) OOOMMMGGG! I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER! I ALWAYS SAY THAT I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD FASTER, BUT THEN I LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING!**

 **Anyway... I checked all of the reviews and messages from you guys, and you have chosen... KISE-KUN!**

 **Yay to those who voted for him!**

 **Anyway(#2)... I'm not sure anyone even reads these Author's Notes, soooooo if you do, REVIEW the code word MILKSHAKE and you'll get a shout out for one of your stories (if you have on on here)! Put your story name next to the word MILKSHAKE, and boom. Instant advertising~**

* * *

"Kise!" I call out, flinching at my not so blank tone. As I knew he would, Kise-kun starts towards me without hesitation. The others follow a bit behind him, but still come nonetheless. He storms up to us and lets loose.

"What the hell is this, Akashi? I thought you cared about Kurokochii!" Seijuro's eyes don't change as he looks Kise up and down.

"What do you mean? Of course I do." He claims with the usual nasty attitude. Kise blanches at his response, but continues.

"Well, that's obviously not true," he starts. Kise looks to me, who happens to still be trying to escape Akashi's hold. "And you need to let go of Kurokochii. Now." He demands. Akashi's grin curls up dangerously.

"And what position are you in to be demanding something of ME?" He asks sarcastically. His face leans forward to let his warm breath hit my ear. At this, I try harder to get loose. Looking around, Akashi sneers at the three team mates before suddenly letting his grip on me loosen. Of course, I wasn't expecting this, so I flail my arms out behind me in an effort to break the fall, and it succeeds... well kind of.

* * *

 **Kise's POV**

I freeze as a whimper is heard. I'm confused as to what it is, but only for a moment. Akashi had let go of Kurokochii like I had asked, but not in the way I was thinking. Kuroko's yell brings me back to the scene, and my blood boils. He had broken his fall with his hand; the injured one. As I rush to him, Midorima starts towards Akashi.

"What were you thinking?!" He asks exasperatedly. "Kuroko sprained his wrist today and you just let him go like that?" Akashi's bravado falters for a moment before he asks.

"How did he get hurt?" Midorima is surprised by the question, but still replies bitterly.

"Apparently he went running earlier today, in the rain, and when I found him, he said he had fallen." Midorima then leans closer to the redhead's ear and hisses.

"You did something to him. Kuroko doesn't cry for nothing." This seems to make Akashi pause, and Midorima moves to check on Kuroko. A few steps away, Kise is kneeling next to him.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

Time seems to slow down as his grip on my wrist loosens. I quickly put my hand out, on instinct, to catch myself, but realize too late how bad of an idea this is. The moment I make impact, a sharp pain rips up through my arm, numb for a moment before resuming the sting. A string of incoherent curses leave my mouth as I roll off of the hurt hand and lay on my side. I cup my wrist to my side and wince, eyes watering. I can hear some exchange between Midorima and Seijuro, but I can't pick out the exact words through the ringing in my ears. I hear someone yell, and I move to see what's going on, but a flash of yellow makes me pause.

"Are you alright, Kurokochii?" Kise asks worriedly. I look up, seeing the concern in his expression, and correct my own.

"Yes, Kise-kun, I'm fine." I blink and move my gaze towards the ground, suddenly tired. I can practically hear Kise-kun pouting, and I chuckle softly, almost inaudibly.

"Hey, Kise-kun." I call out for him, even though he's literally right beside me.

"Are you sure you're alright Kurokochii?" Kise asks again. I can't deny the pounding pain in my wrist, but my mind is on other things.

"Yes, Kise-kun. I already said I'm fine, but I have a question." I state. His expression is one of curiosity and he shuffles in place.

"Okay then. What is it?"

"...Is the candy still at my house?"

"Yes-"

"In a safe place?"

"I guess s-

"And it'll be there when I get back?"

"Ha, yes Kurokochii, it'll be there."

"...Promise?"

"Totally." I pause momentarily.

"...Okay then." Before I can say more, Midorima kneels down next to me. Sensing him, I sit up carefully, keeping my hand cradled in my lap.

"Oi, you need to be careful! You could've broken it-"

"Yea, yea, whatever," Kise drones. "Is it okay now?" Midorima glares at Kise for the interruption, then looks to me. He gestures for me to give him my hand, and I do so, slowly. He takes the previous bandaging off and looks it over, sometimes placing pressure on certain points. He then starts to ask questions, probably about the level of pain I'm feeling, but I'm not paying attention. My gaze travels past Midorima and focuses on the redhead behind him. Our eyes meet, and some unknown emotion flashes briefly in his eyes before he smirks.

"What is it, _Tetsuya_? Can't make up your mind? Jeez one moment you're yelling at me in the middle of Maji Burger, the next you're looking at me like some lost puppy." He closes his eyes, hands in his hair, and laughs.

"Admitt it. You're lost without me-" He opens his eyes again to fin me standing face to face with him. I had gotten up while he was talking, and yeah. You know how my presence works, you've watched my show. He falters for a split second, before rolling his eyes.

"Sejuro. I've already given you many chances, but this will never work out, with the way you're going about this." I say it, and try not to cringe under his gaze. At my words, he smiles wickedly and sighs.

"Ooohh, look at Tetsuya getting all sassy with me. What are you gunna do next? Punch me in the face? With that wrist?" He laughs for a moment, only stopping when he notices that I'm laughing right along with him. I can feel the worried gaze of my team mates on by back, and I take a breath.

"Me? Punch you in the face? No, I was aiming a bit... lower."

 **VOTING TIME**

 **Do we let Kuroko-Senpai do 'what he needs to do' or does someone stop him?**

 **Yes? + Why**

 **No? + Why**


	13. Author

**(A/N) OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T HAD A COMPUTER ALL SUMMER, AND I KNOW THAT'S NOT A PERFECT EXCUSE, BUT I APOLOGIZE!**

 **I AM KEEPING TO MY WORD, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!**

 **EXPECT A CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF TOMORROW! I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP BY THEN!**

 **MY HIATUS IS OVER!**

 **Btw. For the next chapter, I counted the votes, and I have decided to let Kuroko do what he has to do! I hope you'll like it~**

 **Also, let me know (via comment or PM) if you guys would be able to follow me and this story on Wattpad, because this website has been glitching up for me, so i might have to continue it on Wattpad. Would you guys be able to read it there, if i were to put it there?**

 **I'm not saying It's definelty moving there, but it might.**

 **For those who want it, my Wattpad username is FallenCrye**

 **Thanks for not sending hitmen to kill me~**


	14. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 7

**(A/N) wow. I am a terrible human being. Sorry. I'm a day late. Even after I promised. Wow.**

 **Btw guys, special thanks to _yuuki56_ ~ **

**Check out their story,** **Tale of the Two Gutsy Ninja, a Naruto fanfiction~**

 **ANYWAY. You guys decided to let Kuroko do what he has to do, so here it is~**

* * *

 **Murisakibara's POV**

Okay. When he had said he was aiming a bit lower, I didn't think he'd actually do something like that… until he actually did. All of the players present froze when Kuroko drew his leg back before swinging it full force into Akashi's… umm… let's just say that it's a place where the sun doesn't shine. And his aim was spot on. I think everyone here flinched at the force of it. I look to Akashi, and can't decide whether to laugh or cringe. Of course, his expression is one of intense pain, as it should be. Not even Akashi is immune to crotch kicks. No one is. In a second, he's lying on the ground, curled up slightly, and groaning in pain. I see Kise-kun put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kurokochii, you didn't have to-" Kise starts, but is inerrupted.

"No, Kise-kun. That was necessary. How else is his behavior going to improve?" Kuroko says blankly. Shrugging at the whole thing, I turn around and head into the restaurant again.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

I didn't even realize that my foot made a solid contact until I looked down to a curled up mass on the ground. I stare at him for a moment before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Kurokochii, you didn't have to-"

"No, Kise-kun. That was necessary. How else is his behavior going to improve?" I ask blankly. I ignore the surprised looks from my team mates before glancing down to the ripped bandages on my wrist.

"Do you need me to redress that for you?" I look up to see Midorima-kun standing a bit off to the side. My eyebrows furrow slightly, and I think back to when he wrapped it up the first time.

"No thank you. I remember how you did it, I think I'll be good." I see his hesitant gaze, but he doesn't press the question any further. I mentally roll my eyes, holding my stomach slightly to muffle the growling sound. Turning, I start walking away.

"I appreciate you guys bringing me out, but I'll be heading home now." I begin moving towards the sidewalk, but someone calls out to me.

"Heyy! Kuroko! Do you really want to leave your milkshake?" I immediately stop when I hear the words, and I turn around to see Murisakibara holding out the cup to me. Nodding my head in thanks, I take the drink and continue on my way.

* * *

 **Kise's POV**

"He didn't eat. Did he?" I ask, my tone defeated. I look to the others and see the same expressions. I watch as Kuroko's shape slowly gets smaller before disappearing around the corner.

"He really should though. He's getting thinner, and it's not like he's at a healthy weight already." Midorima points out. I nod before turning to Akashi… or where he WAS.

"HEY WHEN DID HE LEAVE?! HE'S LIKE, MAGICAL OR SOMETHING!" I scream in half anger, half wonder. The other two just look at me like I'm some child they have to babysit. I pout, crossing my arms. I'm not a child!

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

Slamming the door closed behind me, I breath in the smell of disinfectant, and I look to the partial mess that's still on the floor. Walking around the puddles, I sit on the couch. The bad with the candy is next to me, and I pop a piece into my mouth before pulling out extra bandages. Sure, I remember how Midorima-kun had done this, but it's not like I have any medical experience. I get my wrist wrapped, and it looks pretty much the same as it did when he had done it… it just hurt more to put it on. Stuffing two more of the candies into my pocket, I stand, moving to pick up the mop. As I thought earlier, cleaning is a nice change of pace. Some song, that I don't know the title of, is stuck in my head, and I hum it silently as I work on getting the water cleaned up.

I think about earlier, how the guys had taken me out to eat. Had Kise-kun told them about how my kitchen's pretty much empty? I wouldn't be mad, but I don't think I wanted anyone to know. I mean, my team mates are the kind of people of offer their help, if I need it. They will probably keep trying for a while. Oh well, I'd rather have too much support than not enough.

As soon as I've soaked up the spill, I work on actually mopping. I clean the outer edges of the room first, and work my way to the middle, where the couch is. Once I've cleaned the whole floor, I lay back down on the sofa, the bag of treats on my stomach. Looking to the candy, I take one more before tying the bag back up.

"I should save these for Nina." I nod to myself before looking to the clock. Speaking of my younger sibling, she should be back soon. I should find something for her to eat. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my phone, looking at the illuminated screen. If I were to call him, would be be kind enough to bring dinner over for us? I don't really want to ask my team mate to buy our dinner, but I need it. For Nina. My finger presses the numbers on the keypad as I call…

* * *

 **OKKAAYYY. VOTING TIME.**

 **Who does Kuroko ask to buy Nina dinner?**

 **A) Kise**

 **B) Midorima**

 **C) Murisakibara**

 **D) Aomine**

 **E) Akashi**


	15. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 8

_**(A/N) Okayy, based on your reactions, I decided to have Kuroko call on Aomine! Yay~**_

 _ **As an apology for being such a terrible updater, I have made this chapter longer~**_

* * *

Aomine's POV

'That one's shaped like a house… hey, that ones shaped like a basket ball! And look, that one looks like a boat… do I really have nothing better to do?' I think to myself. The clouds aren't really that interesting anyways. Pushing myself to sit up, with a slight grunt of annoyance, I look around the surface of the roof I've been lounging on. I'm surprised no ones come to drag me to practice… oh wait. There's no practice today, I forgot. Well. More time for me. I slowly move to stand, immediately heading to the stairwell. I swing open the door lazily, and head down.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

I put my phone to my ear, nerves dashing through my mind. Do I really need to ask him for help? I mean, I could probably find something for Nina to eat without bothering anyone else, right? Okay, maybe not, but still. How could I-

" _ **Hello?"**_ The person on the other line greets, and without thinking, my finger immediately presses the button to end the call. My hand grips the side of my shirt. How could I ask without sounding too needy? No on has any reason to help us. I mean-

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

Oh geez he called back what do I say?

* * *

Aomine's POV

As soon as I reach the side walk outside, I feel my phone go off in my pocket. Who would be calling me… MAYBE THERE WAS A PRACTICE AFTER ALL?! Pulling my phone out, I quickly check the caller ID, and give a sigh of relief when I see that it wasn't the pink-haired bother. Although, I don't recognize the number. Do I answer… well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Pressing the accept button, I press the speaker to my ear.

" _ **Hello?"**_ I ask. I wait a moment in silence before looking to the screen, realizing that they had hung up. Wrong number maybe? I should just forget about it… but I'm bored. I roll my eyes at myself before clicking 'redial'. The phone rings for a moment before the other line picks up.

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Hello? I just missed a call from ya, so I wanted to make sure you had the rig-"**_

" _ **Umm, hi Aomine-kun..."**_ I hear the voice of the other person, and instantly recognize the tone. I didn't know Kuroko had a phone… he never wants to be social, so I've never asked.

" _ **Heya Kuroko, wassup?"**_

* * *

Kuroko's POV

" _ **Heya Kuroko, wassup?"**_ I pause, gripping the side of my shirt slightly. Glancing towards the window, I clear my throat.

" _ **I was wondering if you could, uh, do me a favor..."**_ When I say it, it sounds more pathetic than I thought it would. To my surprise, he answers without a moment hesitation.

" _ **Yea sure, what is it?"**_ I'm kind of shocked that he would accept so quickly without even knowing what I was going to ask… but this is Aomine we are talking about. I shift my weight, leaning against the side of the couch.

" _ **Well… I was going to ask if you could- I mean, you don't have to, or anything. I just wanted to ask, in case you were available, or maybe in the area, or-**_

" _ **Kuroko just ask! The worst possible thing that could happen is that I say no. And I won't say no, haha, so spit it out! What is it?"**_ I hold my breath for a second, running a hand through my hair, before sighing deeply.

" _ **Do you think you could bring dinner over to my house?"**_ I ask, tensing as silence is the only reply.

" _ **You want me to bring some dinner? Is that all? You were making it seem like you wanted me to build a house or something!"**_ He laughs brightly, and I pull the phone a bit away from my ear due to the volume of it.

" _ **But yea, sure. What do you want to eat?"**_ He asks, still chuckling a bit.

" _ **Oh, it's not for me, it's for Nina."**_ I correct, before realizing that he has no idea who Nina is.

"… _**okay… well what does Nina want?"**_

* * *

Kuroko's POV

I finish up the call, thanking Aomine a million times over, before hanging up. Heading to the closet, I grab one of those collapsible tables and set it up in the living room, pushing the couch to the side slightly. Just as I'm pulling a highchair to the table, I hear a knock on the door.

"Kuroko, are you home?" I smile at the voice, and I walk over to open the door for Nina's babysitter. I notice a flash of blue hair, but pretend not to notice. Putting my hands to my face as fake binoculars, I scan the area.

"Hello, I hope Nina wasn't any trouble. But where is she? I can't see her~" I tease. Nina pouts, furrowing her eyebrows. Moving closer to me, she jumps up and down, her ribbon bouncing in her hair.

"Heyyy I'm right here silly!" She calls, waving her arms around. I look down to her, and smile, as if surprised.

"There you are, I thought you were invisible." The babysitter laughs, and Nina giggles softly. I take her hand and ask if Nina's babysitter wanted to come in.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I have to get to work. But I just wanted to let you know that Nina was super well behaved today." She says proudly. I give a small smile, and nod my thanks. She starts to walk away towards her car, and I call after her.

"You're not going to take the payment?" I ask, confused. She just shakes her head and winks before climbing into the vehicle, driving away. I watch until she turns the corner, then moving to shut the door. I look to see Nina jumping around the table, humming some random tune.

"The table's set up! That means food time, right?" She looks at me eagerly, bouncing on her tippy toes. I chuckle before nodding, confirming her assumption.

"Yes, and we are having a guest over too." At this, her eyes brighten up even more, and I had thought that to be impossible. Before she opens her mouth to ask who, I hear another knock on the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Nina yells excitedly, running to the door.

* * *

Aomine's POV

I knock on the wooden door, glancing around to the surroundings. Is this really where he lives? This seems like a pretty sketchy neighborhood. But, he gave me this address so it must be right, and who is Nina? Did Kuroko get a girlfriend? No, I don't think so… oh well, I guess I'll find out soon anyways. I balance the bags in my hands, tapping my foot. A random song pops into my head, but before I get to the chorus, I hear quick footsteps from inside. I look up as the door swings open. Glancing inside, I see Kuroko standing in the living room. It takes me a moment to realize that he wasn't the one to open the door. I slowly cast my gaze downward to meet eyes with a little girl. Her expression is so bright, I can't help but smile myself. But who is she? I'm guessing this is the Nina Kuroko had mentioned. But why is she here… oh. Riiiiggghhhtt. They look so similar, it'd be hard not to notice that they must be siblings.

"Hello mister! What's your name?" Nina asks happily. I grin before crouching down to meet her eyes.

"I'm awesom-"

"Nina, this is Aomine. The guest I said would be coming over." Kuroko interrupts. She looks from her brother to me before leaning close to my ear, like she had a secret to share.

"Don't worry mister, you seem awesome." She whispers, before running to Kuroko, who then helps her into a highchair. I step into the house, closing the door, and I head to the table, putting the bags on the plastic surface. Reaching inside one of them, I pull out a juice pouch, a bowl of warm spaghetti, and a small milkshake. Of course, I hand the milkshake to Kuroko, who's eyes flood with excitement at the sight of the cup. I push that empty bag to the side before handing him one. He looks inside, and his facial expression is a mix of gratefulness and slight wistfulness.

"Thanks Aomine, but you didn't have to buy me something as well. I'm not hungry." Sure, that's what he says, but the growling from his stomach says otherwise. Now that I look at him, he seems way thinner than I remember. I mean, Kuroko's always been pretty small, but he's lost more weight it seems. We meet gazes, and he excuses himself to the kitchen.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

I quickly walk to the kitchen, a hand pressing on my stomach, and my expression in partial pain. I grab a cup from the cabinet and let sink water run into it, taking a drink. After that, I drink another cup. And another cup, until my stomach feels less empty. As I put the cup down, I choke on a bit of water and start coughing harshly. Less than a moment passes, and I feel a hand patting my back.

"Hey, you alright?" Aomine asks. I look up to him, slightly watery eyes, and nod.

"Yea, I'm fine, the water just went down the wrong pipe, that's all." I see him move to mention something else, but my phone rings in my pocket. My eyebrows furrowing, I reach for the cell, wondering who could possibly be calling me. I look at the caller ID and frown. Unknown number. I press accept.

" _ **Hello, who is this?"**_

" _ **Hey, Tetsuya, it's Seijuro."**_ At the sound of his voice, I almost drop the phone. I meet gazes with Aomine, pretty sure the expression on my face is not a calm one.

* * *

 _ **VOTING TIME~**_

 _ **HOW DOES KUROKO RESPOND?**_

 _ **A) Hang up**_

 _ **B) Politely asks what he wants**_

 _ **C) Ends up giving the phone to Aomine**_

 _ **D) Says nothing**_

 _ **E) CURSES HIM OUT (remember. Nina is in the next room over!)**_


	16. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 9

**(A/N) As I said before. I'm a terrible person. I've a lot of things going on lately. My friend passed away recently, school's getting** **stressful, and my boyfriend lives a couple states away. THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE THO. SO.**

 **It was a landslide vote. Kuroko hangs up. Yerp. So. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

"Yea, I'm fine, the water just went down the wrong pipe, that's all." I see him move to mention something else, but my phone rings in my pocket. My eyebrows furrowing, I reach for the cell, wondering who could possibly be calling me. I look at the caller ID and frown. Unknown number. I press accept.

" **Hello, who is this?"**

" **Hey, Tetsuya, it's Seijuro."** At the sound of his voice, I almost drop the phone. I meet gazes with Aomine, pretty sure the expression on my face is not a calm one. I'm sure Akashi can hear nothing but my slighty laboured breathing over the line. I clear my throat slightly and slowly open my mouth to answer, but immedietly shut it and end the call. My hand goes through my hair as I toss my phone onto the counter. 'Why did he call? I'm sure he has better things to do.'

* * *

 **Aomine's POV**

I watch as Kuroko's expression goes sour, my eyebrows raised at his new behavior. 'He _has_ been acting a little strange lately… I thought it was just him warming up to us and letting his emotions show a bit more, but I guess not.' But I have to wonder, who is he on the phone with. The next thing I know, he's turned his phone off, leaving it on the counter. I examine his expression carefully as he ruffles through his hair. The corners of his mouth turn down slightly, and I can tell he's been biting them. The usually blank blue that fills his eyes are now a more full, but more troubled shade. His eyelids look like they have black eyeshadow smeared on them, but it's probably sleep deprivation. His eyebrows are furrowed, and his frustrated appearance is new to me.

"Hey, you alrigh-" He doesn't let me finish, instead walking past me, towards where Nina is sitting. I'm left in the kitchen by myself for a moment before I turn and follow him out, only to be greeted with an… interesting sight.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

"Nina! I left you alone for two minutes!" I stare at the girl in exhasperation. She sits there, giggling. A couple strands of spaghetti hanging from her face. Pasta sauce on her hands, as she had been using it for 'finger painting'.

"Heehee, sorrrryyy.." She says, amused with hersef. Rolling my eyes, I move to grab some spare napkins from the bag, scooping the mess up. I hear a chuckle from next to me, and glance to the side to see Aomine cleaning the pasta off of Nina's face, whispering something in her ear. It must have been something funny, because she fights to hold in here laughs before moving to mumble something into his ear.

"Sharing secrets now, are we? Care to share?" I raise an eyebrow at them, watching how they quickly become quiet, Nina going back to eating, and Aomine continuing to clean up. They both have this obnoxious smile, and I sigh dramatically before walking back to the kitchen to throw the dirty napkins away. I lean against the sink, resting there for a moment, listening in on their conversation.

* * *

 **Aomine's POV**

"So is it good?" I ask, taking a seat on the couch. Nina looks up from her plate, grinning.

"Yea! It's really tasty! Thanks for bringing some for me." She says through a mouthful of food. I laugh and wave the thanks off.

"Nahh, don't thank me, I'm more than happy to bring food over." I look around the clean but dull room. I notice a door to the side that probably leads to the bathroom, and look back to the kitchen door. Those are the only two other rooms? What about a bedroom? Where do they sleep? Glancing to Nina, I see that she's swinging her legs back and forth, her smile like an intense ray of sunlight.

"Why the excitement Nina? You look like you've won all of the candy in the world!" She laughs brightly before gesturing to the table, along with the rest of the room.

"Well, you brought me this! And Kuroko cleaned today, it hasn't been very clean lately. Oohh! Also, I heard he has a surprise for me~" I nod happily before turning to glance to the front door. The light outside is fading, and night is just around the corner. I see a quick flash of light, and smirk. A storm huh? I love when it rains, especially thunderstorms~

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

"I hear Nina say 'surprise' and immediately remember what I had promised. I reach up and open the cabinet, grabbing the only thing in there; the bag of candy Kise had brought by earlier. Smiling slightly, I leave the bag on the counter, wanting to wait for Nina to finish eating before giving some to her. I walk out to the living room with another glass of water, glancing first to Nina (who had stopped trying to paint with pasta), and then to Aomine, who's now seated on the sofa. One look at her plate tells me that she'll be done in a couple minutes.

"Thanks again, Aomine-kun. I appreciate it." He laughs, raising his hands to wave them.

"No need to thank me, I was glad to. We're your teammates, you can depend on us, you know." He says, glancing to his phone momentarily. I smile slightly, nodding in understanding. I look to the window, noticing how dark it's gotten.

"Don't you need to head home?" I ask. He frowns slightly.

"Yea, I guess I do.." He gathers his things, and stands, heading to the door. Nina, having finished her food, jumps down from her chair and runs to Aomine, still clutching a juice pouch.

"Thank you so much!" She smiles and hugs his legs (since he's way taller than her). Aomine chuckles ruffling her hair slightly.

"No problem Nina. If you need anything else, just let me know, kay?" Nina nods quickly.

"Kayy!" Everyone present smiles at her excitement. Sighing, Aomine twists the nob, swinging the door open, waving goodbye. Nina and I wave back as he heads outside. We close the door after him and grin.

* * *

 **Aomine's POV**

A goofy smile fills my expression as I walk towards my car, opening an umbrella and holding it above me. 'I never knew Kuroko had a little sister, but I'm glad she seems to like me. I reach to open the car door, but remember that I had left my phone behind.

"Dammit..." I laugh to myself, turning to head back to the front door.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

I turn to brother, watching as he takes a long drink from his cup.

"Are you going to eat now?" I ask, hoping he'll eat something today. He shakes his head. I knew it.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not very hungry right now." He says. I nod, faking a bright smile.

"Okayy, maybe later then!" Turning, I move towards the couch, sucking on the juice pouch until a hollow sound comes through the straw. As I'm about to sit down, I hear it.

Three things happen next, one after the other.

I hear a loud clash of thunder…

the flickering of the lights going out…

glass breaking…

And a strangled scream.

Oh no.

* * *

 **(A/N) That cliffhanger tho...**

 **Nothing to vote for this time, but, review what you think happened!**

 **Next Chapter Should Be Up In Three Days This Time**

 **I PROMISE**


	17. Route: Kise vs Akashi PART 10

**(A/N) Hii guys! I know, It's unheard of for me to update this quickly! But, I just had County Chorus auditions yesterday (I GOT IN BTW) and I had a lot of waiting time, so I wrote this~**

 **Sorry for last chapter's cliffhanger tho XD**

* * *

 **Aomine's POV**

Sighing in annoyance, I head back towards his front door, cursing myself for forgetting my phone in the first place. My feet drag in laziness, and I really don't care if they get dirty. The rain still hammers down, and I'm suddenly very grateful for the umbrella I had grudgingly brought along. Reaching the front porch, I raise my hand to knock on the door, but end up almost jumping out of my skin, having been taken off guard by the sudden roaring thunder. I see the lights shut off in Kuroko's house, and shove open the door after hearing a bloodcurdling scream.

"Kuroko!" I step into the house, my gaze quickly sweeping the room. As soon as my sight adjusts to the darkness of the room, I notice a small, curled up mass in the corner. It takes a moment before I realize that the familiar shade of blue can be seen as well.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

Not again…

I watch, wide eyed, as the cup drops from his hand, shattering against the floor. Brother's hands fly up to his head, pressing against his ears harshly.

"Brother! Please calm down, it's alright-" I'm interrupted by his screams, intense waves of some indescribably negative feeling shoot up my spine. Kuroko stumbles back into the corner, shaking his head violently. Sliding down the wall to sit against it, he stares forward, shaking, as if seeing something that no one else can.

"S-STOP IT!" He screams again, breaking into harsh sobs, hugging his knees to his chest. I move to comfort him, but the door suddenly swings open.

"Kuroko!" Looking to the front of the room, I see that his friend had come back. Aomine's hair is damp, and he looks around the room frantically until his gaze lands on my brother. He immediately moves over, kneeling in front of him, pulling out his cell phone. I tear my gaze away from them, running over to slam the door shut.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

My mind stops. It doesn't register that the loud crash must have been thunder. My mind stops, and just crashes. It was running just fine, but then it stopped, before resuming at full speed, overwhelming my senses. Large waves of fear, panic, and just pure instincts, telling me that something… or someONE… was here to hurt me. A scream rips it's way past my lips and I step back unintentionally, feeling my back hit the wall behind me. My eyes widen as they see a figure standing in front of me, glaring down at me. 'No… _she can't be here…'_ My thoughts race, and my panic rises, my heart dropping down to my stomach. The figure smiles, and not in a way that would offer me any reassurance, and she steps forward.

"S-STOP IT!" I yell at the top of my lungs, my voice straining from the effort. I have nowhere to run. She has me cornered. I feel something wet drip down my face, and my legs loose all strength whatsoever. I end up seated on the ground, pressed against the corner, unable to escape. The figure kneels down, pressing a hand to my knee.

 _"_ _Look at you. Worthless. Just like your father."_

I snap.

* * *

 **Aomine's POV**

I scan his face, frowning at the sight of his glazed eyes, and how he seems to be staring straight through him.

"Kuroko! Kuroko, what's wrong?" I call out to him a couple times, my worry growing as he just sits there, shaking. I quickly pull out my phone and send a quick and urgent message to a teammate before throwing the device to the side. Leaning forward, I place my hand on his knee, shaking him softly.

"Kuroko?" I ask again. He suddenly looks up to me, and I freeze. His eyes… filled with the darkest shade of hatred, fear, and paranoia. I open my mouth to ask what was wrong, but before I know it, he's leaning forward, pressing his hands against the square of the shoulders. Before I can say anything, he shoves me, and I mean REALLY shoves me. Like, you wouldn't expect so much strength from someone as small as him, but geez, he packs a mean punch. Caught off guard, I'm sent backwards, the small of my back slamming into the hardwood floor. I lay there for a moment, winded, before sitting back up. I look to Kuroko, who had moved back to huddling in the corner, and turn. Beside a weak looking couch sits a little girl. She holds a juice pouch, sucking on it, even though it's been hollow for a while. Her eyes are locked on her shoes, as she sniffles quietly.

"Are you okay?" She looks up to me, dropping the empty pouch, moving to her feet. Her bottom lip trembles slightly, and she shuffles over to me, arms held up for me. I stand up, bending over to scoop Nina into my arms, who starts crying freely.

"Shhhh… it's alright…" I repeat the same idea, rocking her slightly until her tears stop flowing, her arms lightly wound around my neck. She mumbles something into my shoulder, and I miss what she said.

"What was that?" I ask softly. She raises her head, looking to me.

"He doesn't like thunder..." She clarifies. I nod in understanding. Continuing to rock Nina, I keeps an eye on Kuroko, who's still shaking slightly in the corner. This goes on for a little bit until I hear a knock on the door. Knowing who'd be there, I call out that the door is open. It swings open, and I see the familiar blond enter the house. Kuroko immediately glances to the door. The two meet eyes, and the reaction is instantaneous. Letting out an anguished sound, Kuroko jumps to his feet and rushes to Kise, falling apart into sobs against his chest. Shocked at the sudden embrace, and at the broken state of his friend, he stumbles back a couple steps before regaining his balance.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Kise asks, greatly concerned. I give him an 'it's complicated' look. Glancing down to Nina, I notice that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smile softly at her sleeping form before laying her down on the couch. Curling into the seat, she sighs. I watch her for another moment before deciding that I should probably leave now. I guess Kuroko's more open to Kise, so it's probably for the better that I leave now. Grabbing the phone I had left behind, I walk out of the house, leaving Kise to help our troubled teammate.

* * *

 **Kise's POV**

Hurrying up to the porch, I raise my hand and knock on the door. Aomine-kun had sent me a message, and by the sound of it, Kuroko isn't in a very good condition. I've been worrying about him for a while now, and I hope I can help in some way.

I hear someone call out that the door's unlocked, and I push it open, looking in. In the middle of the room, I see Aomine, holding a little girl in his arms. My gaze turns, and I meet eyes with the most pained eyes I've ever seen. Kuroko makes a strange sound before getting to his feet, rushing towards me. His forehead presses against my chest, and I feel tears dampening the material. His hands press at his ears roughly. His sobs reach my ears, and my heart breaks. Into a million pieces. He shouldn't be crying like this.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I ask, worry rising in my chest. Aomine gives me a conflicted look before he lays the little girl onto the couch. She had apparently fallen asleep while he was carrying her. He grabs his cellphone and heads out of the house, perhaps thinking that there was nothing more he could do.

What happened?

* * *

 **VOTING TIME:**

 **Two things to vote for today, to make up for last chapter!**

 **1) Who does Kise get Kuroko's backstory from?**

 **A) Kuroko**

 **B) Diary**

 **C) Nina**

* * *

 **2) Does Nina like Kise?**

 **A)Yes**

 **B)No**

 **C)Not at first**

 **D)Likes him but grows to dislike him**


End file.
